Navidad al estilo Kung Fu
by Mujer Azul
Summary: Los Cinco Furiosos deciden pasar el Festival de Invierno en el Palacio de Jade. Y ahora Tigresa no solo tiene que lidiar con el hecho de vestirse elegante y no practicar Kung Fu, sino de hacer los preparativos con el panda mas encantador e irritante que hubiera conocido.
1. El festival de Invierno

Hola! Aloha! Hello!¿Como estan?

Si llegaron a esta historia a de ser porque te llamo la atencion, o estas de puro aburrido, en fin...

¡Espero que les guste!

La nieve cubria todo el Valle de la Paz y desde la lejania era imposible divisar las casas y los puestos de comida.

El frio acechaba, pero por suerte, en El Palacio de Jade eso no era un problema, todos disfrutaban del calor que llegaba a brindar un palacio fuerte y bien estructurado, sobre todo, la calma y paz que se respiraba en un lugar que,propio del Kung Fu, solo hacia pensar en paz interior y relajacion...

_¡Vibora, te aviso que no te escapas, tarde o temprano te atrapare!

Bueno, paz era un decir, porque con la llegada de la Navidad, el Guerrero Dragon y el bullicio de los preparativos, paz era precisamente lo que menos podia respirarse.

En uno de los pasillos del palacio, Po corria a Vibora tan a prisa que una pequeña rafaga de viento cortaba el aire cada vez que corria. Bueno, El Guerrero Dragon no era el unico, pisandole los talones, los Cuatro Furiosos restante seguian a la pobre Vibora.

¿Que pasaba? Era muy simple, Vibora era la mejor preparada para ayudar en los quehaceres para el Festival de Invierno,y aunque a cada furioso se le habia asignado una tarea ese año, Vibora era la experta, y todos estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa por que los ayudara.

_¡Vibora, necesito tu ayuda para poner las lamparas afuera!¡Soy tu amigo, por favor!

_No, yo necesito tu ayuda con los vestuarios! ¿Tu mejor amiga, recuerdas?

_No, va a ayudar a mi, su mejor amigo Mantis ¿Que mejor que hornear galletas conmigo?

_¡Ayuda al novato Guerrero Dragon, Shifu va a matarme si no sale perfecto!

A ese ritmo, habian llegado al fondo de un pasillo sin salida, y la pobre ya no tenia escapatoria. No era problema ayudar, pero todos la habianacorralado demasiado rapido, ella podia con cualquier guerrero ¿Pero todos sus amigos juntos? ese si era un problema.

El unico que no abalanzaba sus alas como zombie hacia ella era Grulla, pero porque la entendia. Ah, su dulce Grulla.. Siempre tan comprensivo.

_¡Vibora te lo pido!¡Te regalare lo que quieras!

_Ay por favor, ¿que hace ella que no haga yo?

Si todos los demas fueran un poquito menos egoistas.

_Chicos_ Vibora hacia so forzado de toda su diplomacia_ Es que...yo ya decidi a quien iba a ayudar.

_¿De verdad, a quien?_Reptil y mamiferos la miraban con caritas expentantes de niños buenos y santos esperando un juguete nuevo. Grulla esperaba callado en una esquina en pose despreocupada.

_Iba a ayudar a Grulla.

La desilucion casi se podia ver en el ambiente.

_Bueno, tienen que entenderlo_A pesar de que tambien estaba desilusionado, Po trato de apaciguar las cosas_ Era obio que ahora que Grulla y Vibora estan saliendo, Vibora querria ayudar a su nuevo novio.

_¡Solo somos amigos!_Gritaron al unisono.

El sonrojo se hizo notorio en ambos.

_Bueno, bueno... Tampoco es tan dificil chicos_menciono Mantis_¿Porque no hacemos las cosas en pareja? Mono y yo podemos encargarnos de la limpieza y los adornos, Vibora y Grullla de la decoracion y la ropa, Tigresa y Po de la comida.

_¿Y porque tengo que ir yo con Po?_

_Pongamoslo asi, o vas a cocinar con Po, o vas a hacer una buena accion cantando en el Asilo de Ancianos.

_y... ¿Que vamos a cocinar, Po?

La cocina del palacio estaba repleta de utensillos sucios, varias verduras cortadas y un delicioso olor a sopa de fideos. Mientras Po cortaba las zanahorias y algunas cebollas al ritmo de una cancion incoherente y seguramente infantil, Tigresa lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Hacia rato habia desistido de la idea de cocinar con Po. No porque el panda no le agradara o no quisiera ayudar, pero hacia tanto desastre que el mismo oso, con la voz mas amable del mundo, le dijo que "guardara toda su energia para comer". Y sinceramente, Tigresano quiso poner mucha resistencia.

Ahora miraba a Po. Su amigo (y mejor amigo, en sus adentros) era realmente talentoso en la cocina, y derrepente, un sentimiento vago de culpa la invadio. Ella podia ser muy buena en Kung Fu, pero ¿Que podia hacer en una situaion como esa? Nada. Absolutamente nada, ahora estaba en el terreno del guerrero Dragon.

Lo que en verdad le dolia era que, si hubiese sido mas amable cuando vio lo mediocre que era ese panda al principio, seguramente hubiera aprendido mas rapido (y eso que aprendio las bases del kung fu en solo tres dias), pero no, solo lo insulto y amenazo, por su egoismo, por supuestamente quitarle algo que en realidad sempre habia sido de Po.

_Oye Po, me disculpo_Si, queria ser formal "Lo siento" seria demasiado pedir a su tonto orgullo.

_¿En serio?¿Porque?_Po revolvia la sopa con maestria, pero se habia girado totalmente para ver a Tigresa, con una graciosa interrogacion marcado en su rostro.

_Por..ya sabes, cuando llegaste al Palacio, y luego de que llegaras, me porte muy mal contigo.

_Sacando el hecho de que esa vez temi por mi vida..¿Son cosas que pasan, no? Ahora somos amigos, y eso es lo que importa.

A Tigresa se le escapo una sonrisa ligera,pero muy significativa ¿Como podia ser Po tan bueno y adorable,es decir, tolerante? Ella no podria perdonar algo asi tan facilmente, y por eso, y algunas otras razones mas, sabia que Ooway habia tomado la desicion correcta.

_Para empezar, ni siquiera queria ser un guerrero Dragon_Tigresa salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.

_¿Ah, en serio?

_Bueno, no te niego que estar destinado a ser el Guerrero mas poderoso de Kung Fu es absolutamente barbaro. Pero eso fue lo que mas me dolio al entrar al Palacio de Jade.

_¿Que?

El semblante de Po ahora se volvio algo serio y nostalgico, algo asi como recordar una pesadilla bastante realista en un cuarto oscuro, esa sensacion invadia a la felina.

_Ya sabes, mi cuerpo, naturalmente, no esta preparado para el Kung Fu, pero ¿Crees que no me habria cortado una pierna y las orejas por ser lo mitad de bueno que tu, o Shifu, o los otros cuatro? Por eso te envidiaba tanto Tigresa, a los demas tambien, pero sobre todo a ti.

Tigresa intentaba disimular, ya sabia que de los furiosos era la favorita de su amigo desde siempre, pero jamas habia sabido porque.

_Es decir ¡mirate!. Cuando solo eras una niña, hacias movimientos y maniobras solo alguien con diez años de experiencia podia lograr, ademas, haces que practicar todas las maniobras, golpes, patadas, lo hacias parecer facil, y eso me insipiro.

_¿Quieres decir, que si no me hubieras visto practicando Kung Fu cuando tenia siete años, probablemente no hubieras querido aprender , y yo no te tendria en frente mio siendo el famoso Guerrero del Dragon?

_Probablemente hubiera pasado eso.

Tigresa estaba asombrada ¿Cuanto habia dependido de ella el hech de que Po tviera tanta determinacion en aprender Kung Fu? Y ahora, lo tenia en frente, con mucha mas experiencia y seriedad, hacia ya un año habia derrotado a Tai Lung.

_Po, eso es genial, y sabes que no soy buena dando consejos u opiniones pero ¿No crees que todo pasa por algo? Quiero decir, si no hubieras vivido rodeado de razones que te impedian alcanzar tu sueño, probablemente no te hubieras encaprichado tanto, y habrias aceptado que solo eras un panda torpe y gordo que servia para preparar fideos.. ¡En ese entonces, no ahora!

A Po se le escapo una sonrisa, ver nerviosa a la seria y dura maestra del estilo del Tigre no era cosa de todos los dias ni muchisimo menos. y ¿Para que negarlo? .Vaya que se veia bonita cuando hacia eso.

"Tierra llamando a Po_era su conciencia_Por favor deja de babear como un tarado por tu mejor amiga y ya dile algo inteligente"

_Po ¿estas bien?_su cara se parecia mucho a cuando Mantis le hacia acupuntura y paralizaba sus acerco un poco para examinar que respirara.

Ahora Po habia reaccionado, un aroma floral mezclado con el de hembra le habian devuelto la conciencia. Tigresa le abria los parpados con las garras. El rostro de la felina estaba a tan pocos centimetros que podia apreciar sin problemas cada detalle.

Por ejemplo, sus ojos eran rojos carmesi, pero pequeñas motitas anaranjadas y amarillas le hacian parecer pequeñas llamas grabadas en su iris. Su nariz era terminada en una pequeña franja negra que le hacia ver a su rostro algo salvaje, y luego sus finos labios negros. El no habia visto muchos tigres en sus diecinueve años de vida, pero si todos eran similares a Tigresa, debia ser la especie mas bonita de China.

_¿Tigresa?_La voz le salio demasiado aguda e idiotizada, sigue asi, genio.

_¿Po, que paso?_Tigresa se habia alejado unos pasos y por alguna razon, sus mejillas se habian coloreado suavemente a travez del pelaje.

_Creo,creo que me duele la cabeza, ero ya se pasara, fue solo una recaida, a de ser por el olor fuerte a so...¡ LA SOPA!

La holla que contenia la famosisima sopa de fideos de Po estaba a punto de estallar,fue una suerte eque el panda se acordara a tiempo. Con una velocidad que Tigresa solo habia visto cuando Po luchaba, tomo la hoya con sus propias garras y la acomodo en la mesa de la cocina.

_¿Como hiciste eso?_Tigresa estaba sorprendida, ¿Le dolia un golpe de ella,pero podia soportar una humeante holla que seguro quemaria viva a cualquier otra persona?

_¿Esto?_

_Si, la sopa, estaba mas que hirviendo y aguantaste con ella casi medio minuto.

_Ah no es nada_le quito importancia Po con una mano mano haciendo gesto de despreocupacion_ Cuando cocinaba con papa me quemaba todo el tiempo, casi no siento el fuego cuando lo toco, supongo que eso me ayudo a esquivar las llamaradas que me lanzo Lord Shen, mira_.

Po alargo las patas para que Tigresa pudiera ver con mas claridad,y la felina las tomo entre las suyas. Por alguna extraña razon, un agradable calor la invadia donde la piel de Po tocaba la suya.

"Ah de ser por su pelaje".

Las palmas de las manos de Po no mentian. Habian bastantes marcas de ampollas, alguna que otra cortada, y ayudada por su buena vision, incluso podia distinguir cuales eran nuevas y cuales mas recientes.

Po no se esperaba que Tigresa le golpeara la cabeza con una sarten.

_¿sabes? Uno normalmente se casa para sufrir estos maltratos_Comento el oso mientas se sobaba la cabeza donde quedo un evidente chichon.

_No importa_ la voz de Tigresa era dura otra vez, comno casi siempre_Usaras algun trapo la proxima vez. Te llegas a quemar otra vez y usare tu sangre para pintar mi cuarto de color rojo ¿Entendiste, panda?

Los ojos de Tigresa se fijaban amenazantes, podian ser muy lindos, pero cuando la ira la invadia podia jurar que en verdad habia fuejo dentro de los ojos de su muy temperamental mejor amiga.

Entonces, sin que Tigresa lo esperara, Po se acerco a ella y tomo su muñeca, con delicadeza,pero de manera firme, y giro la palma, donde sus nudillos evidenciabas raspones y una herida sanada. Loojos de Po ahora estaban serios tambien.

_Entonces tu no te lastimes golpeando arboles_murmuro serio mientras volvia para servir la sopa en los platos en un silencio insoportable.

Sabia que Po se enojaria. A diferencia de muchos maestros y alumnos de Kung Fu, Po creia que la fuerza se ganaba con paciencia y no a costa de lastimar tu cuerpo, y le habia pedido que al menos practicara con un saco de boxeo en vez de exigirse tanto. Pero sus instintos le pedian sentirse fuerte y salir a golpear arboles.

_Bueno, ahora estamos a mano_Tigresa se habia acercado a el extendiendole la queria Pelear con el, no en las fiestas.

Po le tomo lentamente la pata, pero en vez de estrecharla, la uso para atraer a Tigresa haca si, rodeandole los hombros con ambas era un abrazo como el que le habia dado en la Ciudad de Gogmen,ahora su rostro estaba detras del hombro de Tigresa, y ella no pudo ver como fruncia el ceño y luchaba para que su voz no sonara rota.

_No vuelvas a lastimarte por mi,nunca mas_Tigresa estaba anonadada _Nunca vuelvas a atravesarte entre un cañon a punto de estallar y yo, no arriesgues tu vida jamas por mi. Los radicales entendemos, pero no voy a verte sufrir.

Tigresa no salia de su asombro. Si, era verdad. Habia estado tan enojada al saber que toda la especie de Po habia sido exterminada por ese maldito pavorreal,y todo el sufrimiento que habia pasado en Gogmen, que simplemente necesitaba descargarse con lucha. Pero sabia que cuando estaba de malas podria herir a sus amigos o romper el salon de entrenamientos, asi que simplemente fue a romper unos cuantos arboles, solo con sus garras.

_Lo prometo, Po.

¿Como habia llegado hasta ese punto? Habia pasado de ser la Tigresa que no necesitaba a nadie y mucho menos se dejaba influenciar, a estar abrazada a su mejor amigo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Po la habia cambiado, y eso la disgustaba porque le gustaba.

¿¡Alguien que la entienda, por el amor del kung Fu!?

Se habian separado y Tigresa sintio una desagradable sensacion de asi como salir del Palacio directo a una helada. Po tenia la piel demasiado calida.

_Bueno ¿Vamos a pasarlo bien, por las fiesas? Luego pintaras tu pieza de rojo con mi bello liquido vital y podras alfombrar tu cuarto con mi piel, solo espera hasta las doce.

Tigresa solto una risita y Po rio con ella. Por fin se habian librado de aquella profundamente incomoda escena dramatica.

Salieron de la cocinay se encaminaron al Comedor, alli todo estaba hermosamente decorado.

Con excepcon del año anterior, para este año quisieron hacer algo mucho mas familiar. Mantis invito a su madre, Vibora a sus padres, Mono a su hermano, y Po al Señor Ping ¡Incluso Shifu invito a su papa a pasar las festividades con el!

Pero los invitados aun no llegaban, y lo unico que les quedaba a los guerreros era vestirse, porque si bien el ambiente iba a ser familiar, en las festividades era norma vestirse elegante.

_Muy bien alumnos, la ropa esta en sus cuartos,a las nueve nos reuniremos a cenar asi que tienen una hora para prepararse.

Una vez que Po habia servido la sopa (que se serviria al final), todos fueron a vestirse.

A diferencia de Vibora,Tigresa odiaba con el alma usar otra cosa que no fuera su tipico traje de batalla. Es decir, le gustaba estar elegante, pero ella no podia mandar a hacer los trajes, y jamas veia con que toparse.

Y ese año lo odio mas ¿Como podian dejarle eso para celebrar las fiestas? Su cara se deformo de disgusto cuando vio el fino vestido de seda color negro enrojecido, con suerte el escote no era muy profundizado, pero daba igual, detestaba esto de jugar a la niñita hueca que usa vestidos.

Vbora ya habia terminado de arreglarse. Se miro al espejo, satisfecha. Habia usado algo de pincel negro resaltando aun mas sus ojos, y habia reemplazado sus clasicas flores rosadas por dos jazmines blancos. Y para finalizar, los detalles de sus escamas estaban pintados de dorado claro y brillante.

Grulla la esperaba en el pasillo. Habia cambiado su tipico pantalon purpura por uno negro y se habia puesto un chaleco del mismo color, aunque el sombrero no se lo habia quitado, lo rodeo con una cinta gris oscuro para acompañar el traje.

Cuando salio su ,Grulla dejo caer su pico, Vibora no estaba bella, ni hermosa. Resplandecia como el Sol.

_¿Grulla, necesitas acupuntura?¿Te duele el pico?_Grulla seguia en estado de chiripiorca_¡Mantis, que le hiciste a Grulla!_Grito la reptil en direccion del cuerto de Mantis.

_Te ves genial_Menciono Grulla, bastante inseguro y titubeante.

_¡Oh, gracias amigo, pense que este traje no me favorecia!_Po se asomaba sonriente de su habitacion con un elegante traje blanco y negro con pequeños detalles plateados.

_¡Se lo decia a Vibora, Po!

Vibora escondio su boca tras un abanico para disimular a risa.

_Ambos se ven bien ¿Ya vieron a Tigresa?

_No creimos que estaba contigo_ se extraño Po.

_¡Vayan sin mi! ¡No pienso ir al banquete de vestida si,ninguna manera!

_Ay Tigresa, no puede ser tan malo, estoy seguro de que estas barbara_

_Po, te lo advierto, entras a mi habitacion y me asegurare de que no puedas dejar descendencia.

_Dejame pensar...Correre el riesgo_Po ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las amenazas de la chica.

_Po corrio la puerta y se asomo con sus amigos. Nada lo hubiera preparado.

Tigresa estaba parada viendo directamente a sus amigos y luego su mirada cayo a sus vestido de saten y terciopelo no era escotado y mucho menos pasado de raya, pero si muy silueta esbelta y delgada podia verse perfectamente, cosa que su ropa habitual en la parte superior del vestido colgaban pequeñas y finas cadenas lo que asemejaba colgantes.

_¿Que la palabra intimidad no existe en su diccionario? ¡Ya esfumense!_Y furiosa como una fiera les cerro la puerta en la cara.

_Chicos ¿Que hacian en el cuarto de Tigresa?_Mono y Mantis, ya vestidos, habian ido a buscarlos pero los encontraron a todos comoi detras de esa puerta esta Shifu bailando ballet con un tutu y una cinta rosada.

_Ah.. Nada,es solo que Tigresa aun no esta lista y nos alcanzara luego_Trato de explicar Vibora ¿Porque Tigresa no queria salir? ¡Se veia hermosa!

_Bueno, el maestro dice que dentro de unos minutos debemos estar en el Salon de Entrenamientos.

Mono,Grulla,Vibora y Mantis iban caminando tranquilamente, cuando dieron cuenta de que el el panda mas famoso del Valle de la Paz no los acompañaba.

Po seguia congelado,sorprendido y pensando que seguramente tendrian que operarle la cara de tarado. El sabia que Tigresa era bonita, muy bonita, de hecho, pero no a tal grado. Eso que habia visto era el espejismo de un angel... asesino y mortalmente sanguinario, pero un angel al fin.

Por eso fue que decidio ira buscarla. Despues de todo, Shifu los necesitaba a todos,y estaba seguro de que seria el primero en notar que Tigresa faltaba. Ademas, queria darle su regalo del Festival de Invierno lo antes posible. Por loque habia sabido, Vibora siempre le regalaba un perfume, Mono y Mantis un tarro de tofu, Grulla algun dibujo hecho por el mismo y Shifu casi siempre, le regalaba lo mismo que a Los otros cuatro para no hacer diferencias en ninguno.

_Tigresa, todos piensan que te ves bien, de verdad ¡Sal ya, por favor!

_Ya te dije que asi vestida no voy a ir

_Pero estas genial.

_Estoy humillante.

_Te ves super.

_¡Que no, Po!

_Estas hermosa, Tigresa.

Silencio, y mas mariposas reprimidas en el estomago de ambos.

_Te reto.

_¿Que dijiste, panda?_ El orgullo le rugia dentro a la felina.

_Yo iba a darte un genial y barbaro regalo de navidad, pero no te lo mereces, eres una gallina.

Fingio irse y se escondio tras el final del pasillo. Tres, dos, uno. Tigresa ya habia corrido su puerta y murmuraba maldiciones que seguramente eran para el.

_Estupido panda ¿Quien se cree para decirme cobarde?.

_Tu mejor amigo_Po estaba al final del pasillo con las patas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en la pared_¿Sabes algo?

_Que_ Casi escupe las palabras y estaba completamente seria. Po ni se inmuto.

_Eres la gallina mas adorable que he visto.

Listo, sonrojo puro ¿Alguien queria llevarla a la fruteria, a ver cuanto le daban por un tomate viviente?

_Ugh, ya vamonos.

Cruzaron los pasillos en completo silencio, y de lejos se una alegre melodia tocada por violines.

_¿Crees que mi padre haya llegado?_Po se veia preocupado, temia que su padre se arrepintiera y decidiera abrir el restaurante, como todos los años.

_No voy a mentirte Po, la nieve a bloqueado la mayoria de los caminos, no se si vendra.

Po se desanimo ¡Argh! ¿Porque no podia salir algo reconfortante de su boca?

_Pero...si no viene, prometo pasar contigo toda la celebracion, sin importar que.

_¡¿De verdad!? ¡Gracias Tigresa!_ Po habia vuelto a tener esa actitud de niño que lo caracterizaba.

Cuando llegaron al Salon Po y Tigresa casi se infartan. Ese no era el salon de los Heroes, de hecho, tenia mas el aspecto de una tienda de regalos. Cintas rojas con plantas extrañas y faroles con dibujos colgaban desde la lejania del techo.

Los onjetos sagrados habian sido guardados (porque con el alboroto no querian romper nada) y a un costado de las mesas con el banquete, un grupo de musicos tocaba la alegre melodia que habian oido hace rato.

_¡Po, Tigresa!¿Donde se habian metido?_Mono habia sido el primero en verlos, Mantis y Grulla lo siguieron mientras Vibora hablaba en una esquina con sus padres y sus hermanas.

_Lo siento chicos, Tigresa no queria salir vestida asi_

_¿Pero porque? Te ves muy elegante.

_Al parecer la Maestra Tigresa no quiere que nos demos cuenta que es una chica_Mono y Grulla contenian la risa con la boca mientras Mantis se escondia en elbolsillo de Po para carcajear libremente.

_ Que sentido del humor, Guerrero Dragon_Tigresa tenia la cara menos divertida que se sabia. ¿Porque le habia hecho caso a ese esparpajo de panda? Se las cobraria todas luego del festival.

_Por cierto ¿Que son esas plantitas que colgaron en el techo?_Po miraba curioso esas largas plantas de hojas puntiagudasy lo que parecian ser bayas rojas

_Eso es muerdago_ Mantis se dio cuenta de que Po y Tigresa miraban expectantes, exactamente debajo.

_Oye Mono ¿Conoces la tradicion del muerdago?_Mantis lo miraba con expresion picara y mirada socarrona. Y en un milisegundo entendio lo que su amigo queria decirle.

_Ah claro ¿No que si una pareja se pone debajo de la planta, automaticamente tienen que besarse?

Tigresa se habia congelado, su corazon habia dejado de latir. ¿Donde estaba tai Lung, o Lord Sheng, o Zeng y sus estupidos cocodrilos cuando los necesitaba.  
Po en cambio estaba desconcertado ¿Era solo un beso y ya, no? ¿Porque tanto drama?  
Asi que con las mas inocentes intenciones, tomo suavemente el rostro de la chica y beso suavementesu mejilla. Era calida y suave, de cerca pudo volver a sentir el deliciosoaroma que Tigresa desprendia ¿Como podia alguien oler asi? Era demasiado rico como para ser lo miraba palida y con los ojos muy abiertos

_Listo, no me gustaria que las tradiciones no se cumplan, siempre me trae mala suerte_Y como si no hubiera pasado nada (al menos no para Po) se dirijio muy sonriente a saludar a su padre y las familias de los demas.

_Creo que a Tigresa la hechizaron.

_¿Si la beso yo quedara igual?

_Acerca tu asquerosa boca a mi rostro y tirare tus galletas al mar.

_¡No, las galletas no!

Todos juntos se dirigeron a lo que, Tigresa estaba segura. Seria el Festival de Invierno mas raro al que haya asistido.

Ahi acaba la primera parte ¡De verdad espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos...! (Y si no das review, no eres sexy)


	2. Sobreviviendo al Festival

Hola de nuevo..!

Bueno, esta es la segunda parte (creo que es obvio, pero igual).

Nada mas quería comentarles algo que tal vez no les importe en lo más mínimo, solo si te gusta Kung Fu Panda ¿Se acuerdan de la primera película, donde Tigresa hace el Split en el aire y Po se guarda un pedazo del objeto que ella había roto? Bueno, según el departamento creativo de la película ese pedazo se llama "fragmento de amor". Es una boludez grande como una casa, lo sé, ¡Pero me súper encanto!

Ok, ahora los dejo con la historia.

Po miraba a todos lados con cara de impaciencia. Quería que fuera medianoche y poder darle su regalo a Tigresa de una buena vez. No era solo por eso, sino que, de todos los lugares, Shifu lo había acomodado exactamente cuatro asientos a la izquierda de la chica. Era raro, es decir, estaba con su padre y Mono, que conversaban alegremente, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Y ahora solo atinaba a mirarla.

Víbora le había dicho algo, tal vez un chiste, porque había sonreído. El mismo sonrió. Tigresa definitivamente tenía la sonrisa más linda que hubiese visto alguna vez, y lo que acababa de decir sonaba estúpidamente cursi, pero era verdad. Ahora se había callado y se veía incomoda de repente ¿Qué había sido?

Quiso saberlo, pero las hermanas de Víbora hacían demasiado ruido y sus oídos no eran de lo más precisamente los más desarrollados que digamos. Decidió darse la vuelta y comenzó a masticar lentamente sus fideos.

_Entonces hijo ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tigresa?

Po sentía como los fideos se atorando en la garganta y le faltaba el aire, Mono le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

_ ¡¿Qué QUE?!

_ ¡Po, no puedo creer que no te hayas declarado aun!

_Pero a mí no me gusta Tigresa, no de esa manera.

_ Como digas hijo ¿Por cierto Mono, sabias que el rinoceronte de la carnicería ayer le regalo flores a Tigresa?

_ ¿De verdad, Señor Ping? Yo oí decir a uno aldeanos que el león que llego hace dos semanas planea invitarla a salir.

_ Hijo ¿estás enojado?

_ ¿Yo, enojado? Pff ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?_ Po fingió total naturalidad mientras revolvía nervioso su sopa de fideos.

_Entonces deja en paz el plato hijo, porque lo vas a rom...

El silencio se hizo notorio y el panda noto que todos los presentes habían dejado de conversar para mirarlo.

_ ¿Porque todos me están mirando? Ay no ¿Tanto se olio? ¡Juro que no fui yo el que se lo hecho!

_¿De qué hablas Po? ¡Acabas de derramar tu sopa!

Entonces noto que debajo de su pata se escurría algo caliente. La tentación de mirar para abajo pudo con él y vio que había hecho con sus palillos un perfecto hoyo circular por el que toda la sopa se había escurrido.

_ Lo siento, em, vuelvan a lo suyo _Nervioso, el Guerrero Dragón se limito a recoger su plato y llevarlo a la cocina, seguro de que el desastre que había provocado estaba en uno de los primeros lugares del rating "Errores Colosales de Xiang Po Ping".

En menos delo que le pareció ser un pestañeo llego a la cocina. Envolvió los restos del plato (en el camino lo sujeto tan fuerte que ya era polvo, literalmente) y se sentó con las patas sobre la mesa, escondiendo su cabeza.

¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera?

No era por el plato, el plato era lo de menos. El sabía que era torpe por naturaleza. A lo que se refería era que por un momento sintió algo bastante raro, estaba seguro de que si a alguien le cayera un rayo mientras le robaban la comida, sentiría algo parecido.

"No es porque te roben la comida, es porque roben a Tigresa, zopenco"

Su conciencia no daba muchos cumplidos que digamos.

Pero debía suponer que era verdad. A diferencia de muchos, aunque ocultaba sus sentimientos (casi nunca, pero si lo hacía), se permitía ser completamente sincero consigo mismo.

Y tenía que admitirlo. Tigresa le gustaba. Mucho más de lo que el mismo quisiera. Y no de una manera estúpida o enfermiza. No de esa manera que balbuceas cuando te habla o escribes poemas y vomitas corazoncitos y arcoíris. No. Tigresa le gustaba de la manera que (para él) era la peor. Esa manera que lo tendría una semana feliz si ella le dijera que lo quiere. Esa manera en que las mariposas empiezan a ganar terreno en tu estomago en vez del hambre. Que el roce corporal con esa persona te deja medio atontado por segundos.

Y por eso tenía miedo y trataba de ocultarlo, no de los demás, sino de ella y de el mismo.

¿Por qué? Simple. La quería tanto que sin duda no había marcha atrás. Y gustar de Tigresa tenía ventajas, pero las más horripilantes desventajas.

¡Era su mejor amiga! ¡Por todos sus ancestros!. Tigresa se había vuelto una parte increíblemente importante en su vida. Su opinión era la primera que pedía, era a la primera de los Cinco a la que le servía sopa y a la que había querido tener como amiga desde los cinco años.

_ ¡Po! ¡¿Vas a explicarme que rábanos pasó en el Salón!?_ Tigresa estaba cruzada de brazos en el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño terriblemente fruncido y el ya tan conocido un aire asesino que daba la mortífera impresión de "Te sacare tus tripas y hare guirnaldas con ellas para el Festival si no me dices que demonios pasa".

_ Solo, fue un accidente ¿Si? Ni siquiera sé porque te preocupas tanto _ A pesar de que su voz sonaba totalmente despreocupada, su cara parecía seria, casi, casi triste.

_¿Porque me preocupo tanto? ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara de asesino serial cuando estabas apuñalando el plato de sopa de fideos con los palillos! _Tigresa lo regañaba y eso ya lo estaba cabreando, por alguna extraña razón.

_ ¿No podrías ir a regañar a alguno de tus admiradores?_ Ahora el panda se había levantado de su asiento, con el mismo tono y ceño fruncido que Tigresa, casi escupiendo la palabra "admiradores".

_ ¿Admiradores? _ Tigresa miraba a Po como si le hubiera dicho que tiraría a la basura todas sus figuras de acción _ ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Po!

_ ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? _ Po le iba pisando los talones en el "Enojo-metro" a la felina.

_ ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? No era importante, además me tratas como no fuera capaz de manejar mi propia vida.

_ ¡Tú no me tratas como un adulto precisamente!

_ ¡Pues porque no lo pareces!

_Tu tampoco te comportas de la manera más madura que digamos.

La tensión, enojo y secretos celos casi se olía en el aire.

_ ¿Por qué no me contaste nada sobre esos chicos?_ Po no iba a dejar el tema tan fácilmente.

_ ¿Porque lo haría? ¡Tú jamás me contaste sobre Song y no ando restregándotelo por ahí!

_ Tenias que meter a Song en esto. ¡Ella y yo solo somos amigos!

_ Si claro _Tigresa se había cruzado de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco _ "¿Po, me llevarías a pasar la noche en el Palacio de Jade? Si quieres también podemos cenar a la luz de las velas mientras nos reímos de cómo tu trasero tiene forma de corazón" _Tigresa imitaba a Song con voz exageradamente aguda e idiotizada.

_ ¿Qué tienes en contra de ella y de mi lindo trasero?

_ ¿En contra de Song? ¿Quién, yo?_ La chica fingió exagerada sorpresa e incredulidad_ ¡¿Cómo habría de estar en contra de UNA VIL Y SUCIA LADRONA QUE INTENTO PROBAR SUS MALDITAS HABLIDADES EN EL PALACIO DE JADE!? _ En ese momento, pues Tigresa no tenía la cara más sonriente que digamos.

_¡Ya te conté que lo hizo contra su voluntad, la líder de su manada la obligo!

_ ¡Pues si tanto te quieres defenderla, y tanto te gusta Song … ¡Pues ve y pierde la cabeza como un idiota detrás de la dichosa Song!

_Po sabía que Tigresa estaba enojada con la chica por otra razón, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para preguntar de nuevo.

_ ¡¿Sabes que!? Eso hare!

_ ¡Bien!

_ ¡Perfecto!

La temperatura estaba bastante caldeada, y no de la manera buena. Ambos mamíferos se miraban con ganas de sacarse los ojos entre sí.

¿Pero saben que era lo peor?

Detrás de la ira asesina que a simple vista se veía perfectamente, ambos estaban dolidos. Profundamente dolidos. Dolidos hasta la medula. Dolidos de… Bueno, creo que ya entendieron.

Con ellos mismos, por pelear en una fecha tan importante. Por Song y los estúpidos que babeaban por Tigresa (de los cuales ni siquiera sabía el nombre, aun así los odiaba), por ser tan tercos y que ninguno ofreciera una disculpa. Ahora ambos se daban la espalda. Tigresa elevaba el mentón en su mejor pose de orgullo a prueba de balas. Mientras que Po se cruzaba de brazos y hacia todo lo posible para parecer enojado.

Ni siquiera cruzaron miradas mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la cocina. Cuando abrieron la puerta, un montón de objetos cayeron abruptamente al suelo.

Pero cuando Tigresa y Po vieron bien, se dieron cuenta de que lo que se había caído no eran objetos.

Eran personas.

Los cinco furiosos, el Señor Ping ¡Incluso Shifu, por todos los cielos!

Okey, toda la jodida China se había vuelto loca. ¿Qué pomelos hacían escuchando su… "platica"?

_Hum .. Chicos, tenemos una explicación para esto _Se excusaba Mono mientras todos se incorporaban del suelo lentamente. Víbora ayudaba a Grulla a levantarse. El Señor Ping se sacaba las arrugas del traje y Shifu se paraba con ayuda de su bastón.

_Si, Guerrero Dragón, nosotros…_Shifu tenía mejor cara de me-estoy-quemando-el-cerebro-debo-pensar-una-menti ra-genial.

_Vimos que no estaban y..._Mantis hacia trabajar sus pequeñas neuronas a mil por centésima.

_¡Nos preocupamos! Porque…ah…ustedes…El festival…No aparecían _ Ahora Grulla trataba de salvar su insalvable historia.

Po y Tigresa pasaron de tener un signo de interrogación grande como una casas marcada en sus rostros a la incredulidad total ¡Y se quejaban de que Po era malo para mentir, no hay derecho, señores!

_Aja _ Po y Tigresa se habían cruzado de brazos al mismo tiempo, y se notaria a kilómetros que intentaban no hacer contacto visual_ ¿Y se puede saber porque no vino solo uno mientras los demás se quedaban?

_Es que…_Casi daba pena como a Mono le hervía la cabeza de tanta gimnasia cerebral_ Todos vinimos en diferentes direcciones y pues… ¡Decidimos que nos iríamos todos juntos, luego de que terminaran de hablar sobre los celos de Tigresa…¡No!...Sobre, lo que sea que hayan estado hablando, es decir, es cosa suya, no nos interesa.

Luego de la absurda explicación de los siete cotillas que no podían dejar de meter las narices donde no los llamaban, un silencio de esos cargados de incomodidad absoluta se inauguro entre ellos.

Tigresa y Po tenían ganas de tirarse de un acantilado. Pero lastima. Estaban demasiado lejos del mar.

_Bueno, me imagino que, si el Guerrero Dragón_ Shifu miraba a Po como la cucaracha en su suela. La mosca de su sopa. La basura de su ojo. El grano en su trase… Bueno, lo miraba mal, muy mal, estaba claro que el panda rojo estaba de parte de Tigresa_ y mi hija han terminado de charlar, podemos ir a comer el postre.

_Si vamos, por amor al dinero. Oír a estos dos discutir me abrió el apetito.

El amor familiar que Po tenia hacia su padre casi queda hecho añicos en el suelo por el profundo sentimiento de enojo mezclado con vergüenza que había nacido de su estomago, era horrible. Una piedra en el estomago mas muchas ganas de usar al ganso boca-floja que tenía como padre para saco de entrenamiento.

Los cinco no sabían dónde meterse. Si. Habían ido de puras chusmas a ver qué pasaba ¡Incluso Shifu quiso ser Cupido por un día! Pero esperaban una escena patéticamente cursi (de parte de Po, por supuesto) tierna y romántica. No esperaban que a sus amigos se les ocurriera crear semejante batalla campal a plena celebración del festival.

Por suerte luego de veinte minutos, entre muchas presentaciones, un rico postre de frutas con crema y música alegre, Po y Tigresa se habían olvidado momentáneamente del asunto.

_ Su atención, por favor_ El General Víbora, padre de la furiosa del mismo nombre, quería dar un mensaje_ Quería pedir a todos ustedes, que por favor vean el baile que mi pequeña hija Víbora tenía preparado especialmente para hoy.

En la sala se creó un silencio expectante y la ansiedad de verla bailar se apodero de todos los presentes.

Una flauta dulce empezó a sonar lentamente y todos guardaron silencio. Grulla había movido su asiento para estar en primera fila. Jamás había visto bailar a su amiga y por nada del mundo se lo iba a perder.

Víbora entro de nuevo al salón. Ahora con una larga y delicada cinta en el aire. Sus movimientos eran lentos y los dibujos en sus escamas hacían que pareciera como si piezas de oro salieran de su piel. En un momento se detuvo en seco y dio una vuelta en el aire, agitando de tal manera la cinta que parecía un remolino blanco. Luego se puso a serpentear hasta llegar hasta Grulla.

El maestro, entre sorprendido y confuso, miro a la chica. Víbora lo miraba fijamente mientras seguía bailando, en un momento tomo un abanico de quien sabe dónde, y se lo puso en la cara, por encima de los ojos. A veces daba vueltas cortas y a veces largas, pero siempre con la vista fija en el ave. Y Grulla solo atinaba a seguir el contacto visual entre hipnotizado y embelesado.

"Esta bailando para ti" Su mente solo pudo procesar ese ínfimo dato.

Víbora se detuvo en seco y serpenteo de nuevo al centro de lo que habían preparado como una especie de pista. Dio un par de graciosas piruetas acrobáticas y la música termino con ella en una pose delicada con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando termino todos aplaudían (Incluso las víboras golpeaban la mesa con su cola para que suene como aplauso). El baile había estado genial. Y Grulla solo seguía con el pico abierto.

_ Hola_ Cuando Grulla miro hacia abajo, vio tres ternuras de viboritas muy parecidas a su amiga. La primera tenia rosas en la cabeza y ojos café. La segunda, margaritas y ojos negros. Y la tercera, dos orquídeas y ojos verdes. Las tres miraban a Grulla con caritas sonrientes de tiernos colmillitos y miradas angelicales.

_Hola niñas_ Dijo Grulla nervioso, no se le daba muy bien tratar con los niños y no quería dar mala impresión frente a la familia de Víbora.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Las trillizas hablaban al unisonó.

_Hum… Grulla ¿Y ustedes?

_ Yo soy Cascabel, ella es Jun, y ella Ming.

_ Pues es un placer conocerlas _Las tres le habían caído bien al joven maestro niñas eran muy amables y bonitas. Como su hermana mayor.

_¿Te gusta Víbora?

_¿Mi hermana es tu novia?

_ Vas a casarte con ella y tener bebes serpientes con alas?

_¿Qué? ¡No!_ Grulla estaba completamente sonrojado, ahora sabía como se sentía Po_ Su hermana y yo somos amigos.

_ ¡Pero tu pareces mucho mejor para mi hermanita que Tong Fou!_ Ahora Ming era la que hablaba.

_ ¿Quién es ese?

_ El prometido de Víbora.

Grulla casi se atraganta con su propia lengua.

Tigresa estaba sorprendida y charlaba con Víbora, no sabía que su amiga bailara tan increíblemente bien.

_ ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso fue barb… Impresionante! _

_ Veo que los fideos no es lo único que Po te pego ¿Ahora hablas como él?

_Claro que no. Por favor no me hables de e l ¿Si?

_ Como quieras Tigresa_ Víbora parecía enojada _Pero no podrás negarlo por siempre.

_¿Qué cosa?

_¡Ay ya despierta niña! ¿Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Song te cae como una patada al hígado después de haber comido tofu rancio, porque estas celosa, de ella y de Po?

Al averno se había ido la Víbora pacifica y tolerante. Tigresa la había sacado de sus casillas.

_ ¿Me lo dice la chica que se va a casar y no se decide por el hombre que realmente ama?_

Cuando Víbora le conto lo del matrimonio arreglado, costumbre en su aldea, Tigresa decidió no meterse, pero ella no quería que su amiga contrajera matrimonio con alguien no era su verdadero amor, porque si, a Víbora le gustaba desde que lo conoció y fue aumentando a amor, y ahora que parecía que Grulla se empezaba a enamorar también… pasaba esto

_Es complicado y lo sabes

_Pues intenta explicármelo.

Víbora inspiro una gran bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar

_ Intente hablar con Tong Fou y explicarle que el matrimonio se cancelaria, pero él y sus padres no están de acuerdo y se podrá desatar una guerra e incluso matar a los que viven en mi pueblo, si no unimos nuestras aldeas como mi padre lo prometió.

Víbora comenzaba a lagrimear y Tigresa de repente se sentía muy dolida. Víbora había sido su mejor amiga desde que había llegado al palacio y verla así era como si una silenciosa daga invisible le atravesara la garganta.

_Por eso _ Víbora estaba más calmada e intentaba no sollozar_ Por eso quiero que seas muy feliz por mí. Podrás negarlo a todo el mundo, pero no a ti misma. Quiero que seas feliz con Po todo lo que yo no podría haber sido con Grulla.

Víbora enrosco su cuerpo a modo de abrazo para consolarla. Por eso no quería contarle. Mientras pasaba su cola por el pelaje de su nuca, queriendo acariciarla.

Tigresa se estaba desarmando y lentamente había comenzado a llorar. Ella entendía que Víbora era una especie de princesa en su aldea. Sabía que incluso en algún momento tendría que dejar a los Cinco para proteger su propia aldea. Pero ¿Esto? Ella estaba forzada, aun habiendo tres hermanas más con colmillos venenosos. Pero por esa estúpida ley en la aldea, la primogénita era la que debía ser guardiana.

_Bueno, voy a volver, solo recuerda lo que te dije ¿Lo prometes?_ Víbora intentaba lucir animada

_ Lo intentare _Tigresa intento sonreír.

_ Gracias _Víbora se fue de nuevo. No terminaba de orientarse cuando un brazo la atrapo.

_ ¿Po?¿Po, eres tú? ¡Po deja de sujetarme el brazo!_ De nuevo un calor agradable se posaba donde el panda la toco.

Los dos colgaban de una viga del techo, y por un mal movimiento que hizo el panda para levantarla, la chica quedo a su lado, como si la estuviera abrazando. Ambos se separararon, avergonzados y tratando de recuperar la noción del tiempo y el espacio ¿Es que podrían estar cerca, juntos y sin nadie, sin que olvidaran sus nombres y cositas con alas se apoderaran de sus estómagos?

_Shh, sígueme _ Tigresa se dio cuenta de que Po había cambiado su traje por sus típicos pantalones remendados y una chaqueta con bufanda_ Y ponte un abrigo.

_Ay no ¿De verdad?

_ Si, después de todo, si quiero enmendar lo de nuestra pelea, tendré que llevarte al mejor lugar del festival.

Tigresa solo fue a su habitación, un pequeño sentimiento de alegría le recorría el pecho. Y en su cabeza solo sonaban una de las últimas frases que Víbora le dijo antes de volver al Salón.

"Quiero que seas feliz con Po".

Y una vez más en el día, Tigresa se dejo influenciar.

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Les pareció muy dramático lo de Víbora? Como ella es la primera hija y los matrimonios arreglados eran una costumbre.. Pues salió eso!**

**Y para los que dudan de esa pareja… Si Dream Works pudo hacer que un burro y una Dragona tuvieran hijos, una serpiente y una Grulla es lo de menos…!**

**Con respecto a Tigresa y Po, la verdad me pareció un poco soso exceptuando la pelea, pero créanme, me guardo lo mejor para el final…**

**Saludos…!**

**(y si no comentas, no eres sexy)**


	3. La llegada de medianoche

**Hola de nuevo, aquí con mi actualización…!**

**Muy bien, en este cap. ya termina el Festival de Invierno, por lo que si hay otro capítulo y no se trata sobre navidad, sepan entender. Después de este molesto mensaje antes de la historia, ya los voy dejando..!**

Tigresa ya había cambiado su el elegante vestido por su típico traje de siempre. Aun así, si Po la iba a llevar a algún lugar y se había puesto una chaqueta, eso quería decir que ella también debería abrigarse bastante.

Por eso rebusco en la caja donde guardaba las pocas ropas que tenia, una abrigada chaqueta de lana, y solo por las dudas, unos guantes que se guardo en el bolsillo. No importaba lo mucho que hubieran discutido con Po, tampoco que ella le dibujara un cartel de "Estoy celosa", y el tipo ni se diera por enterado, no importaba que lo hubiera negado, en parte a los demás y en parte a si misma todo este tiempo ¡Le gustaba el panda, demonios, se merecía su regalo y su momento seguramente cursi !

Así que llena de determinación, salió al pasillo donde Po la esperaba.

_ Muy bien, Po, ya estoy lista ¿A dónde vamos?

_ Mmm, vamos, precisamente no. Yo te llevare_ El panda saco del bolsillo una venda, y algo le decía Tigresa que no era para jugar al Gallito Ciego.

_ Ni de chiste, Po. No sé a dónde me llevas pero necesito saberlo.

_ ¡Pero es una sorpresa!

_ Ya te dije que no.

Po guardo silencio unos segundos, su cabeza estaba tan gacha que Tigresa no podía ver su rostro en absoluto.

_Tienes cinco segundos para arrepentirte _La voz de Po era seria, y casi juguetonamente amenazante _ O juro que usare mi arma letal, créeme, ni siquiera Shifu ha logrado vencerme.

Tigresa sintió como un ligerísimo escalofrió le corría por la espalda, a Shifu, sacando la vez que Tai Lung había logrado vencerlo (y eso fue por el afecto que le tenía el panda rojo) la única persona que pudo vencer a su maestro fue Ooway.

¿Qué sería? ¿Alguna llave o movimiento, algún poder místico del Guerrero Dragón?

Po levanto la cabeza, con esa sonrisa de ganador en el rostro. Tigresa se preparaba para lo que venía, cerrando los ojos por el supuesto impacto.

Pero nada la hubiera preparado para lo que vio a continuación.

Ahí estaba Po, como si su cara hubiese rejuvenecido unos dieciocho años. Los ojos brillantes y vidriosos resaltaban como dos esmeraldas por su color verde Jade, sus adorables orejitas señalaban hacia abajo. Su boca formaba un triste puchero algo tembloroso y sus cachetes estaban levemente inflados, como si fuera un bebe panda pidiendo que lo acunen.

Tigresa tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no sonreír. Po en ese momento había llevado la palabra "ternura" a un adorable y nuevo nivel. ¡Pero si daban ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente como un oso de peluche!

_ Po, te he dicho que no, y es no_ A pesar de que la voz de Tigresa era firme, parecía notablemente fingida.

_¿Por favooor?_ Ahora Po junto sus dos patas sobre su mentón y abrió mas sus ojos, y la lámpara que los alumbraba había hecho como si sus pupilas brillaran aun mas. La cara de Po era como la de un niño notablemente pequeño a punto de que le rompieran una ilusión, y ella fuera la culpable.

_ Po, te dije que no, y es no ¡No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión!

La venda le molestaba y le hacía cosquillas en el medio de la nariz ¿ Como podía ser que por unos ojitos tiernos hubiese cambiado de opinión.

Tigresa caminaba por lo que al parecer era un tejado bien agarrada de la pata de Po, a pesar de que su oído y olfato eran desarrollados, por mucho que agudizara sus sentidos no captaba bien donde estaban, estaba tan cerca de ser un lago, como de estar en el pueblo.

Po, mientras tanto, trataba de no quejarse de que a su mano cada vez le circulaba menos sangre. La verdad que ahora dudaba que hubiese sido una buena idea la de traer a Tigresa a un sitio que no conocía. Además, el camino se les había hecho más que complicado, dado que Tigresa no veía nada, la había tenido que ayudar a subir unos cuantos tejados demasiado altos como para que treparan. En el camino, la felina le había clavado las garras por puro impulso de aferrarse a el cuando casi se cae. Y por eso quería llegar pronto.

_Bueno Tigresa ¿Lista? _Po le había retirado la pata con cierta rapidez, ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser otro tejado _Ya te puedes quitar la venda

_ Con lo que me has hecho caminar y privarme de utilizar mi hermoso par de ojos, no me importa si solo hemos bajado las escaleras del palacio.

Tigresa se quito la venda y lo primero que vio fue un tejado con algo de nieve. Entonces se fijo bien, ese no era cualquier tejado. Era del palacio.

Y cuando asomo la vista, lo primero que pensó fue que sus ojos la estaban engañando. Ahí, sobre el tejado del Palacio de Jade, estaba la más hermosa vista e inimaginable vista que hubiera podido ver alguna vez.

La Luna y miles de estrellas alumbraban precariamente lo que, desde allá arriba, parecían ser pequeñas luciérnagas, que en realidad eran todas las farolas que iluminaban el valle de la paisaje no era solo hermoso, casi parecía mágico.

Po sonrió y se felicito a sí mismo, cualquier duda que hubiera tenido era nula. La cara de la chica lo decía todo. Traer a tigresa a ese lugar había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en la vida.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ Po estaba a su lado, mirándola con algo de duda en el rostro. Tigresa solo tenía la cara de sorprendida que había puesto desde que vio el paisaje.

_¿Es broma? Jamás había visto algo parecido_ Tigresa solo atino a sonreír. En verdad que aquel lugar era bonito. Po también sonrió. Solo que su sonrisa fue algo mas bobalicona.

Entonces la felina quiso ver más de cerca, pero su emoción era tanta que no reparo en que el techo estaba resbaloso por la nieve derretida y sintió como su pierna derecha se resbalaba, arrastrando el resto de su cuerpo consigo.

Pero Po, rápido de reflejos (no demasiado, pero algo ere algo) se apresuro a sujetar a Tigresa.

En vez de lo que esperaba fuera una caída vergonzosa, Tigresa sintió la sensación de dos brazos fuerte sujetándola por la espalda y la cintura.

_ Ten cuidado, te puedes caer.

La chica se quedo un momento congelada, sabía que si pudiera congelar ese momento y que los ojos preocupados del panda la vieran una semana más, no tendría muchos problemas con eso.

Po fue el primero en separarse, pero porque no había querido incomodarla.

¿Cómo podía pasarle eso, como podían, aun siendo amigos, aun aceptando recientemente el hecho de que su amiga, hacerle sentir aquel tipo de cosas?

Tigresa aun estaba algo enojada por lo de antes y abrumada por la reciente situación. Así que solo se separo completamente del panda.

_Bueno, Tigresa, te tengo tres sorpresas_ La voz de Po sonaba divertida y estaba bastante sonriente _Y la que está por allá es la primera.

La chica miro hacia donde Po señalaba con el dedo. Ahí, en borde plano del techo, había una manta, seguramente para no resbalarse, junto a lo que parecía ser una extraña linterna. Po le ofreció su mano, guiándola con la mejor delicadeza que un panda como Po puede tener.

_¿Po, porque esa linterna luce tan extraña?_ A diferencia de los faroles o linternas usuales, esa tenia pequeñas motitas moviéndose lentamente, además de que tenía un tamaño bastante más grande que el de las normales.

_Es que no está prendida con fuego _ Po le dio unos golpecitos_ está iluminada por luciérnagas

_ ¿Y para que las necesitas?_ Tigresa miraba con curiosidad a su amigo, le parecía muy raro usar insectos sabiendo que en realidad usar fuego sería mucho mejor.

_Ya lo sabrás. Solo espera hasta las doce.

Luego de ese halo de misterio que había dejado Po en el aire, ambos se habían sentado uno al lado del otro, viendo algunos tímidos copos de nieve que empezaban a caer y caían como agua justo antes de tocar el suelo.

Víbora se encontraba pensativa. Y no, no era para menos.

Cuando a sus quince años que, para mantener la aldea en la que vivían en paz y prosperidad, como había sido hasta ahora, ella debía casarse con el príncipe de la Ciudad de las Cobras. Para alguien como Víbora, lo primero que sintió fue tristeza, pero luego entendió que, si lo veía desde el punto de vista de su padre, casarse por la aldea era un honor y significaba un acto de lealtad a su familia, y al ser su padre el jefe de la aldea, ella como primogénita seria una especie de princesa. Al principio su padre había pensado cancelarlo cuando la chica aun era pequeña y no tenia veneno en los colmillos. Pero luego, cuando demostró lo buena que era usando su cola en combates, El General decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con el maestro Shifu para que se perfeccionara en su entrenamiento y así, ser capaz de cuidar y proteger la aldea con su marido. Pero cuando Víbora llego y conoció a Mantis, Mono, Tigresa y el kung fu, un nuevo camino se abrió ante ella. Uno en el que podría encontrar la excelencia del ser en sí misma, ganar experiencia y sabiduría, y ¡Esos golpes se veían increíbles!

Luego le llego la fama por ser Furiosa.Y no solo habia progresado con su rapidez y sutileza. Había ganado a una mejor amiga, Tigresa, un segundo Padre Shifu, un buen amigo, Mono, y… Una mascota que sería Mantis.

Había disfrutado tanto de hacer lo que le gustaba que casi habia olvidado a su familia. Solo había ido a visitarlos una vez, cuando habían nacido las trillizas, a las cuales amo desde el primer momento en que las vio. Y luego… Luego llego Grulla al palacio. Recordaba que lo primero que le llamo la atención fue su pico. No estaba acostumbrada a ver aves de ese tamaño, por lo que le había llamado la atención. Encontró en el chico a alguien de temperamento calmado, como ella. Alguien que se interesaba por el dibujo y la escritura, y además de eso ¡Era genial para el kung fu!

Y cuando sentía que, con el pasar del tiempo, las cosas fluían entre ellos dos, que Grulla realmente confiaba en ella y le agradaba estar a su lado…

Había intentado convencerse de que no sucedería pero sucedió, y una semana antes de que su familia se presentara en el palacio, le llego una carta de su padre. En un mes, cuanto mucho, debería dejar a los Cinco y viajar a la Ciudad de las Cobras, donde se llevaría a acabo la ceremonia.

Víbora se sentía miserable. Debería dejar a la que había sido su familia por cinco años, para viajar a una ciudad que no conocía y casarse con alguien que jamás había visto en la vida.

Desde lejos se escuchaba de nuevo la música alegre. Víbora se aseguraba a si misma que solo sería un muy mal trago, que con suerte, Tong Fou no quisiera casarse con ella y pudiera convencer a sus padres.

Se limpio una solitaria lágrima con la cola. El que debería ser uno de los mejores festivales, había acabado siendo el uno de los días más melancólicos de su vida.

Entonces escucho unos pasos y luego como su puerta se abría.

_¿Grulla, que haces en mi habitación?

A pesar de que solo la luz de Luna entraba por la ventana, la voz quebrada de Víbora le confirmo a Grulla que había estado llorando.

_Po ¿Yo te agrado?

El silencio desde que Po le había explicado lo de las luciérnagas había sido calmo e ininterrumpido. Por eso la voz de Tigresa se oyó como un eco y como un gong en la cabeza del panda.

_Por supuesto que me agradas, eres mi mejor amiga_ ¿Qué si le agradaba? Podía estar una semana enumerando las razones por las que la chica le agradaba, le gustaba y lo idiotizaba.

_ Si, pero jamás me has dicho porque_ Tigresa quería sacarse esa duda de su mente. Quería saber que significaba ella en la alocada mente de su amigo, como la veía él, con que ojos la miraba.

_ Tu nunca me lo habías preguntado.

_ Buen punto.

El silencio reino otro momento entre ellos dos.

_ Cuando llegue al palacio me imaginaba que todos ustedes eran, ya sabes, barbaros. Unos tipos rudos hasta para dormir y con personalidades iguales. Pero cuando los conocí a fondo, me di cuenta de que todos tienen distintas personalidades y que son ¡Personas, por el caparazón de Ooway! Que van al baño, que alguna vez le han tenido miedo al Coco. Que se cansa con el entrenamiento de Shifu. Entonces me di cuenta, que todos no. Tú eras la única que se comportaba dura hasta para dormir y que parecía que jamás hubieses conocido lo que significa el cansancio.

Tigresa lo escuchaba sorprendida y bastante confusa.

_Pero entonces, me di cuenta de que tu no eras así, pero te engañabas creyendo que lo eras. Y me di cuenta de cómo eras en realidad_ A estas alturas, el Guerrero Dragón no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y solo había atinado a mirar el cielo plagado de estrellas.

_ ¿Y cómo era en realidad?_ La voz de Tigresa solo delataba el profundo enfado que tenia. Po evidentemente solo la admiraba por su habilidad como guerrera.

_ Ya sabes, cuando te conocí bien supuse que eras temeraria, histérica, malhumorada, tosca, testaruda, enojona y aguafiestas… Y tenía razón.

Genial, de un momento especial y romántico a que Po llegara a los anillos de Saturno de la patada voladora que le iba a dar.

_ Pero, cuando te conocí mejor, comprendí que eras simpática a tu manera, afable cuando no estás malhumorada, valiente, leal y… ya sabes, bonita.

Ahora Tigresa más que mariposas sentía como si una colonia de hormigas le estuviera caminando por el estomago, haciéndole cosquillas en este momento.

Po sentía la rara mezcla que se produce entre la vergüenza profunda y el alivio. Tenía guardado eso que pensaba de Tigresa desde hacía meses, casi enterrado por completo en el caos de su mente.

Tigresa estaba por decirle algún cumplido. Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un pitido que estallo en el primer fuego artificial. Po y Tigresa miraban a la espera del segundo. Y entonces Po le mostro la linterna.

_¿Lista? _Po la miraba, sonriente.

_Naci lista, Po.

Po sostuvo la caja con ambas manos y la felina agarro el hilo por el que tiraría y se abriría la tapa.

_A la una_ Inicio Po.

_A las dos

_ ¡Y a las tres!

Como un rayo cegador, miles de luciérnagas salieron volando del la linterna ahora apagada. No volaban todas juntas, se habían desparramado por el cielo y el palacio. Lo que hacía parecer una lluvia de pequeñas gotas de luz.

Los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo que, uniéndolo a las luciérnagas, hacia parecer que el cielo se callera en un espectáculo fuego artificial. Y otro, Y otro. La lluvia de colores que provocaba era opacaba completamente el cielo, podria ser medio dia y no lo notarian. Era casi comoestar en el espacio.

Po y Tigresa miraban el cielo completamente maravillados. Ese no solo era un momento único, parecía que de verdad había magia recorriendo el techo del Palacio de Jade.

En un estallido inesperado, Po se había alarmado y por un acto reflejo, se abrazo fuertemente a Tigresa mientras le soltó un alarido de terror en el oído.

Tigresa ni siquiera intento sacárselo de encima. No solo porque le gustaba el abrazo, sino porque, a pesar de que ella también tenía pelaje, era demasiado fino y la chaqueta no la abrigaba del todo.

Los sonidos de estallido que anunciaban cada fuego artificial fueron desvaneciéndose y la lluvia de colores menguo hasta volver a ser la hermosa noche estrellada con Luna llena.

Entonces Po decidió aprovechar la situación y la condujo de la mano de nuevo a la manta, a pesar de que estaban a unos cuantos pasos.

_Bueno, te dije que te tenía tres sorpresas, lo de recién fue una y aquí están las otras dos.

Po sostenía en sus manos una modesta caja de madera. Tigresa la miro con curiosidad, fuera lo que fuera, estaba segura de que sería antiguo. Con el mayor cuidado posible, la felina abrió la caja, sacando lo primero que había visto. Desarmando el empapelado, vio una bola de cristal con una preciosa base de madera color verde intenso labrada en distintos dibujos. Dentro de la bolita, había un pequeñísimo Palacio.

_Hasta donde sé, el Palacio de Jade ha sido tu único hogar, y por eso se me ocurrió que esto sería una buena idea.

_ Po, es hermoso _ Tigresa hablaba aun incrédula _ Pero, esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo.

No era la única razón, ella ya había visto la preciosa bolita en uno de las estanterías del chico, era una pieza de la enorme colección de figuras y chucherías que coleccionaba del Palacio de Jade.

_Claro que lo aceptaras, quiero que tengas algo que te haga recordarme.

_Te veo todos los días.

_Si, pero algo que te recuerde que puedo hacerte sonreír, a pesar de que tengas ganas de matarme.

_No necesito un regalo para eso.

_Tigresa, solo di gracias

Tigresa lo miro, avergonzada de su propio escepticismo.

_Gracias.

_Y ahora, es hora de mi tercer y último regalo. Revisa de nuevo el fondo de la caja.

Tigresa volvió a hurgar dentro de la caja de madera. Las sorpresas de esa noche definitivamente no acabarían nunca. Y tampoco era como si estuviese ansiosa porque eso pasara.

En la habitación de Víbora, Grulla aun estaba en un pequeño estado de shock.

El chico no podía creer historia que le había contado su amiga. Compromiso forzado. Futura princesa y guardiana de la aldea.

Dejar a los cinco.

Cuando Shifu les había dicho que sus vidas serian dedicadas al kung fu a partir de que aceptaran ser sus alumnos, el no se había imaginado de que para Víbora había una excepción. Víbora completaría su formación con el propósito de proteger la aldea en la que vivía, no el Valle de la Paz (o si, pero temporalmente), por lo tanto, el que decidiría cuando estaría completa su formación seria su padre, y no el Maestro Shifu.

Y con el hecho de haber evacuado el valle, pelear innumerables veces con bandidos peligrosos casi sin esfuerzo y haber salvado a China de la catástrofe que iniciaría Lord Sheng, el General Víbora decidió que su formación se había terminado.

Shifu intento platicar con los padres, pero se negaron, dijeron que su hija era el método para frenar una posible batalla en el que toda su aldea se vería envuelta si su hija no se casaba con el heredero de la Ciudad de las Cobras como fue acordado desde el nacimiento de ambos.

Eso a grulla no podía importarle menos. La chica que por cuatro años había sido su mejor amiga, para después enamorarse como un idiota, se iba, se iba de manera forzada a casarse con un imbécil a quien no conocía.

_Víbora, no puedes hacer esto ¿Vas a sacrificar tu libertad, tus amigos, tu vida por la seguridad de tu aldea? Somos maestros del kung fu, podremos ir a proteger tu aldea.

_ No, grulla, son demasiadas cobras, tienen veneno en su cola, como Escorpión, ustedes morirán y yo me sentiré culpable toda mi vida.

_ ¡¿Entonces te sentirías culpable si nos preocupamos por ti y vamos a defender tu aldea, pero no sientes remordimiento alguno por saber que abandonaras tu vida aquí?!

_Sabes muy bien que no lo pienso así, yo sabía que esto tendría que pasar en algún momento. No importa que tuviera la esperanza de que en algún momento, tal vez eso se cancelara, con algo de suerte allá no será tan malo, y me llevare los buenos recuerdos que tengo de aquí.

Para ese momento, Víbora había llorado ya dos veces, y de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con salirle. Grulla se contenía las ganas, pero sus ojos ya no querrían responder a sus órdenes.

Grulla camino hacia la chica y la envolvió con sus alas. La chica enrosco su cola a sus patas como respuesta.

_ No te vayas_ la vos del chico lentamente iba quebrándose_ Por favor, encontrare la manera de solucionar ese problema. Pero no te vayas. Por favor.

_ No te preocupes Grulla.

Eso marcaria un antes y un después en la vida de ambos.

Porque Grulla decidió que también quería conservar algún recuerdo de Víbora. Sin siquiera el saber cuándo rayos había sacado el valor, su pico estaba unido a la boca de la chica, totalmente sorprendida por la reacción.

No fue tiempo del momento romántico. Ese momento solo les hacía pensar en ambos que ahora sería imposible pretender que nada había pasado. Como si después de ese beso, a pesar de que quedaba un mes para que la chica se marchara, se abriría un abismo entre los dos. Daba igual. Un mes. Un día. La perdería de cualquier forma.

Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos quiso separarse.

Tigresa miraba aun embelesada los hermosos regalos que Po le había obsequiado.

Si bien el primero había sido la hermosa bolita del palacio, la segunda había sido un brazalete.

Si, y a Tigresa le había gustado, y es que no era cualquier brazalete. A diferencia de los demás, que estaban hechos para brillar y tintinear, este estaba hecho de tela. Una preciosa tela roja carmesí que apenas resaltaba de su pelaje anaranjado. En el centro, bordado en finos hilos dorados estaba escrito su nombre "Tigresa".

Po también miraba contento su regalo. En verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa, porque normalmente la chica no sabía que comprar o regalaba algo simple a todos. Pero ese festival, la chica le regalo algo muy especial a Po.

Primero, un hermoso reloj de bolsillo dorado. Era pequeño y colgaba de una fina cadena de cobre. Y luego, por supuesto, el hecho de quedarse con él, y hacer de ese festival el mejor que había pasado hasta ahora.

_ Tigresa ¿crees que ya va siendo hora de regresar?

A pesar de que le encantaba quedarse ahí con su amiga, sabía que sus familias ( y su padre, el casamentero) querrían saber donde estaban, así que Po, como el caballero que era, ayudo a pararse a Tigresa para poder volver.

_ Fue fantástico ¿no crees?

_ Si, definitivamente soy un tipo de grandes ideas- dijo Po con superioridad.

_ Intentaste usar la vasija de las mil almas de los Guerreros Muertos para guardar frijoles porque no encontrabas tu tazón.

_ Okay, tal vez no tan grandes ideas.

A Tigresa se le ocurrió una idea loca. Quería hacer con Po lo que había hecho Po debajo del muérdago con ella. Una forma de agradecerle y hacerle notar que hasta ella podía ser dulce algunas veces.

Así que lentamente se paró de puntitas para besar la mejilla del panda.

Pero por obra del destino, o del universo, o de alguna fuerza sobrenatural, a Po se le ocurrió girar la cabeza para decirle a Tigresa si quería comer de postre las galletas que le había robado a Mono.

Y entonces, la felina termino incrustando sus labios en los de Po, como una especie de explosión.

Y a parte de las luciérnagas, otros bichitos con alas nacieron en el estomago de ambos, en el tranquilo silencio de la noche invernal.

La banda seguía tocando una música alegre. Mono y Mantis habían ido a ver si podían saber que andaban haciendo las dos parejitas del palacio.

Y los adultos andaban haciendo de las suyas.

La mama de Grulla bailaba alegremente con Shifu. Los padres de Mono y los de Grulla bailaban alegremente un ritmo de conga. El hermano mayor de Mono había sacado a las trillizas para que no vieran el escándalo que había iniciado allí.

_Oye hijo _El padre de Shifu tambaleaba, algo borracho_ No deberías buscar a tus discípulos?

_Tal vez si_ Menciono Shifu dudando sobre si ir a buscar o no a sus alumnos .La mama de grulla llamo de nuevo al maestro para jugar a los dardos que habían traído_ ¡Naa, mejor mas tarde!

Y así terminaban los recatados adultos, ¡Y después Shifu decía que ese Palacio solo podía usarse para fomentar disciplina!

**Okay! Al fin pude actualizar. La verdad quería actualizar antes, pero esta semana tuve cuatro exámenes y juro que veía pequeños numeritos por todas partes.**

**En fin… hay dos personas a las que no les pude responder el review (y aun no puedo, por alguna extraña razón) así que acá esta la respuesta:**

**Ericklsk: Es súper genial que mi fic sea lo bastante bueno como para que puedas imaginar las escenas y sus desarrollos. Y en serio, me encanto tu review.**

**Maaariii: Me súper-encanto que te haya gustado mi fic .Y si, la verdad ver celosos a esos dos era algo que tenía ganas desde hace mucho, y es genial que te haya gustado. **


	4. Avances

**Hey, como están!**

**Tarde añares, según yo.. Pero tengo una excusa perfectamente perfecta ¡Total y completa falta de inspiración, damas caballeros, y los que aun no se deciden!**

**Últimamente estuve leyendo mucho sobre otra pareja de DreamWorks (Jack Frost/Tooth) y pensé tanto en esta pareja que casi olvido lo mucho que torturaba a mis lectores arruinando las películas de KFP.**

**En fin, sin mas preámbulos (agh, hablo como mi director) ¡La historia!**

"Por una mirada, un mundo;  
por una sonrisa, un cielo;  
por un beso... yo no sé  
qué te diera por un beso

Gustavo Adolfo Becquer.

* * *

Po no habría sabido describir aquello.

Pero en verdad no sabía. No había simplemente nada que hubiera experimentado, o que le hubieran contado, que le hubiese orientado como se iba a sentir en aquel momento.

El ya había besado chicas, no tenía el historial de Mono o Mantis, pero al menos sabia la sensación. Hasta ahora no le había encontrado el chiste, esa sensación rara de cosquillas en los labios no estaba. Y más allá de el mero placer de besar a alguien, era lo mismo.

Daba igual con quien era.

El lugar.

Ningún beso se diferenciaba o destacaba de otro.

Esto había sido raro, porque había comenzado con un simple roce. No, en serio, pudieron haber estado como tres minutos ahí en silencio, solo pensando en la rara mezcla de incomodidad, sorpresa y alegría.

Po decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. De manera delicada, tomo la mejilla de Tigresa.

Era como un acuerdo mutuo, un pacto invisible de dejarse llevar y dejar lo que viniera para después. Y ambos, absortos en la sorpresa, cerraron los ojos.

Ahora ya no daba igual con quien era.

Pero el lugar sí.

Y ese beso, ambos estaban seguros, no habría manera de borrarlo. Sería como tatuaje en su mente.

Cuando se acostumbraron, Tigresa abrazo al panda por los hombros. La sensación del pelaje era suave y cálida. Y como si Po hubiese sabido que todo este tiempo tuvo frio, cubrió casi toda su espalda con su pata.

Más que cubrirla, la estaba abrazando.

La pareja se besaba de manera tímida, tierna, y con el tiempo, natural. Entonces a Po si le llegaron las cosquillas en los labios, y no solo eso. Había olvidado de donde estaba. El lugar, y también su nombre.

¡Despues de todo, que mas importaba!

El estaba besando a Tigresa, y el mundo tenia muy poca importancia si lo comparaba.

* * *

"Despues de todo, no fuimos nosotros quienes renunciamos a nuestro amor. Fueron la vida y el tiempo"

Frase propia.

Grulla no habia sabido lo que era sentirse verdaderamente mal hasta aquel momento. Cualquiera le hubiera dicho "Te has sentido mal muchas veces, lo superaras".

Pero Grulla no se sentia solo mal. Estaba desinflado, en verdad sentia que le hubiesen atravesado el pecho con un alfiler y estuviera empezando a desmoronarse su interior.

Vibora se iba. Su mejor amiga. La chica que queria. La chica a la que recientemente habia comenzado, sin sentirlo ni saberlo, a amar.

Se iba y con ella se iria, tal vez no la unica. Pero si una de las razones mas importantes que el chico tenia para ser feliz.

Vibora intentaba por todos los medios hablarle al muchacho, pero le habia resultado imposible. El ave se habia colocado en una esquina, acurrucado, simplemente procesando todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Sabia que era egoista. Que Vibora era la que se estaba sacrificando por la aldea que habia dejado de ser su hogar hacia ya mucho tiempo atras, y a casarse con alguien que no era el, en contra de su voluntad. Pero eso en ese momento no podia importarle menos. A pesar de que Vibora estaba obligada a dejar el palacio, y se sentia terriblemente mal por ella, no podia evitar sentirse mal por el.

Estupidamente enojado, frustrado, y culpable consigo no poder protegerla, de que tal vez el necesitaba tanta proteccion como ella en ese momento.

Porque aunque ahora Vibora se enroscara alrededor de su cuerpo, intentara consolarlo con palabras dulces, pero que a sus oidos le parecian terriblemente lejanas, y que el la cubriera con sus alas como un par de sabanas que tapan a una niña con miedo.

Las sabanas no servirian mucho tiempo mas, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para taparla.

Ahora no solo se sentia desinflado. Ahora que Vibora se iba, una sensacion de la mas absoluta y profunda soledad le invadio por completo.

Ahora que los fuegos y todas las luciernagas se habian ido, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero aun asi, era hermoso. En la oscuridad, la Luna y las estrellas resaltaban con mas nitidez. Y lo mejor habia sido cuando comenzo a nevar.

_ Po, deberiamos irnos, estara bastante resbaloso si nos quedamos, se amontonara la nieve.

_Oh descuida, solo un minuto mas.

Y Tigresa, que ya habia decidido que tener el papel de adulto era demasiado aburrido, se sento con la espalda recostada en la panza del panda. Con su oido, sentia los latidos de su corazon. No eran pausados, eran constantes y tranquilos. Y Tigresa no recordaba cuando se habia sentido tan relajada.

Mirando al cielo, los copos caian de manera tranquila y suave, muchos se convertian en pequeñisimas gotitas de agua-nieve antes de tocar el suelo.

Po abrazo a Tigresa por la cintura, sin dejar de mirar maravillado como los copos de nieve caian, En un espectaculo hermoso, blanco, puro.

Al abrazarla, Tigresa sintio con mucha mas claridad el corazon del chico. Muchos decian quea los mamiferos es gustaba el latir de un corazon, sobre todo a los bebes.

¿Cuan maravillado se puede estar sabiendo que la persona que mas quieres tiene su corazon latiendo?

Que vive, que repira, que esta calmo.

Y el solo sentir que Po estaba vivo era casi, casi como sentirse a salvo.

Como si la vida de Po fuera su hogar de proteccion.

Y sus latidos una suave cancion de cuna.

* * *

_ Vibora, hija ¿estas segura?

_SI madre. Tan segura como nunca, madre.

En medio del ruidoso alboroto que habian causado, Vibora saco de la fiesta a su madre para hablar con ella.

Probablemente su madre hubiera estado un opoco pasada de copas, pero cuando le fue contando lo que pensaba hacer, su madre se puso callada, seria, escuchandola como ella recordaba, la misma en la que escuchaba a su padre cuando tenia que tomar una decision un tanto dificil.

Vibora queria irse del Palacio, a primera hora del dia, y si podia ser posible, sin avisarle a nadie.

_Es que ya salude a todos, madre, no megustaria tener que alaargar la despedida.

Con la mirada, Vibora practicamente le rogaba que no preguntara nada sensacion que la embargaba era una que no habia sentido hacia muchos años atras. Se sentia la niña que habia sido, como cuando no tenia veneno, solo una cinta de danza y no sabia comopelear.

Se sentia como una cobarde, completa, y absolutamente sin fuerzas de luchar. Aquella era una guerra que no podia ganar sola. Con la que ya no queria seguir luchando. y casi luciendo como una sombra, fue a empacar las cosas a su cuarto.

Pero el destino es terriblemente doloroso. porque cuando Vibora fue, cuando trataba de seguir fuerte, de encontrar una gota de valentia, se encontro a Grulla profundamente dormido en la esquina de su pieza, dondew habia estado hacia una hora, mas o menos.

Grulla representaba todo lo que dejaria en el Palacio de Jade.

Era horrible tener que decir adios. pero en ese momento, Vibora supo que tal vez era mucho mas doloroso no decirlo. porque cuando te despides, la gente llora te dice cosas que tal vez jamas hayas podido saber si no es porque te vas.

En cambio, cuando te vas y no te despides, como le estaba pasando a Vibora, una ligera sensacion de ahogo trepo por su garganta, un nudo horrible. Ahi estaban todas las cosas que no iba a poder decir. y cuando las dijera, seria como un castillo de arena barrido por las olas.

Fugaz, debil, y perdido en el tiempo.

_Hija_ Su padre, aun con el largo bigote colgandole el rostro, como hacia tantos años, la habia llamado_ ¿En verdad quieres irte ahora?

"No, no quiero. dejame quedarme. Tengo otra familia, Tengo me lleves. Tengo miedo."

_ Si, vamos padre _Y una sonrisa forzosa adorno su rostro.

_ Bien, el carruaje esta afuera.

Alirsaliendo, el nudo en la garganta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, poco a poco le estaba costando repirar.

Habia estado tanto tiempo acostumbrada a repsirar el aire en el Palacio de Jade.

¿Se acostumbraria a otro?

Y antes de que un fingido optimismo invadiera su cabeza, un rotundo e incambiable "NO" aparecio como un cartelen su mente.

* * *

Mono y Mantis, como buenos chismosos y "Ayudantes de Cupido" que eran, habian ido a espiar cada quien a su parejita.

A Mono le toco Po y Tigresa.

Y a Mantis Grulla y Vibora.

A cada Furioso les tomo bastante tiempo encontrara cada uno, pero cuando dieron lo supieron todo.

_ Estos tortolos de ahora ¡Que ternura!_ Mono iba increiblemente feliz y animado por sus amigos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y en eso se topo con su insecto favorito. Bueno, cercano en la lista despues del bicho palo, la mariposa, la luciernaga y la vaquita de san antonio.

Comletamente desanimado, sus ojos lagrimeaban tanto que parecian forros de aguas, largando exagerados sollozos.

_Mantis ¿Estas llorando?

_¡No idiota, me dieron ganas de regar el piso con mis ojos a ver si crecia algo!_ Llanto, llanto y mas llanto lastimero.

_ Ah okey_ Dijo Mono con naturalidad_ es un metodo muy poco ortodoxo como para tener exito, pero suerte amigo.

_¡¿Que la comida que te sirvieron te bloqueo la actividad cerebral!?_Mantis habia formado un charquito a su alrededor_ ¡Vibora se va, Grulla esta destruido!¿A que fuerza del destino tan increiblemente cruel sele ocurriria jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma?

La forma en que mantis lloraba estaba entre la pena y la gracia, porque el insecto parecia una pequeña manguera de dos chorros.

_¿Vibora se va?¡El maestro Shifu tiene que saber de esto! Luego te veo, Mantis_ Y con un vago gesto de saludo se despidio, corriendo a toda prisa.

_¡Claro dejame solo!_ Mantis aun se secaba las lagrimas que salian fluyendo_¿A quien se le ocurriria hacer del Palacio de Jade una patetica obra de drama?

* * *

"El alcohol no soluciona los problemas pero ¿Que importa? El agua tampoco"

Maestro Shifu pasado de copas.

Le dolia la cebeza como si hubiesen decidido mudar alli elmismismo infierno. La sensacion de sequedad en la garganta era insoportable y sentia que iba a vomitar hasta la papilla que le daba su padre de pequeño.

Tardo mucho tiempo en orientarse. Estaba en lo que habia sido el honorable Salon de los Heroes. Ahora parecia un quincho para fiestas.

algunos vasos tirados por aqui, otros por alla. la mesa llena de platos con sobras y algunas botellas de vino tiradas en el piso.

_¡Hijo, te has lucido con la fiesta!_ Su padre estaba todavia borracho, y, sorprendementede pie_ ¡Le has devuelto el honor al palacio de Jade!

Y sin mas, se cayo y se quedo dormido.

Okey, eso si fue raro.

Miraba todo con cautela, no parecia que la cosa se hubiesesalido mucho delas manos, a ver...Copas en el piso, algunos invitados dormidos en el suelo y otros en sillas, sus alumnso que no aparecian, la mama de Grulla durmiendo a su lado.

Bien, no habia nada de que preocup...

¡¿LA MAMA DE GRULLA A SU LADO!?

Grulla lo mataria. El no lo culparia.

Mientras que le saquen la resaca, el mismo lo ayudaria a matarlo.

"Nunca escribí una frase que valiese la pena mientras estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol."

Shifu, despertando del alcohol-trance.

* * *

**Okey, y eso es todo. Hacia mucho que el duo dinamico Mono y Mantis no aparecian (aunque incluso tengo un fic de ellos, tal vez un dia lo pubique)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, perdon por la demora, y, bueno..**

**¡Sean felices, lean mucho, lavense los dientes y roben un banco!**

**Ok, borren lo ultimo, Shifu no es el unico con resaca en este momento..**

**¿Les gusto?¿Lo odiaron?¿Quieren matarmepor arruinar lo que tal vez hasta este momento fue una de las mejores peliculas de DreamWorks?**

**Pues no pueden, a menos que sepan donde vivo.¡Muajajajaja!**

**En fin.. hay personas a las que no puedo contestarle los reviews por mensajeria privada.. ¡asi que aqui esta su respuesta!**

**sue29:¿te gusto? Me alegra muchisimisimo! Lo del beso tenia que ser accidental, porqueno me imaginaba a ninguno de los dos dando el pimer paso. Ademas de que ya lo tenia planeado desde mis borradores :D**

**ErickLsk: Si te parecio magico, juro que mi cometido aqui esta cumplido, con lo de Vibora, exactamente creo que lo sabran en el proximo. la verdad estoy segura de que mas que lucirme al escribir, si mi forma de narrar es buena y mi escritura tambien, entonces me luzco, eso deje que dependiera mas de los lectores que demi, porque a mi siempre me va a parecer un desastre!**

**sue29: Si, me inspire en la escena de la borrachera cuando fui con mis papas a la casa de uno de sus amigos y los cuatro se pusieron borrachos (traumada a masno poder). Juro que no los reconocia. ¡me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! En serio, hay muchos buenos escritores esperando ser decubiertos y un buen inicio en Fanfiction es mas de lo que esperaba.**

**Maaariii: Okey, si yo fuera la dueña de los premios Nobel y hubiese una categoria al review mas entusiasta ¡ Definitivamente te lo ganas vos!**

**Si, Po fue detallista porque queria que la noche de Navidad Tigresa fuera la agasajada. na, en serio, a parte el ambiente de eromance siempre fue algo que me ENCANTO en el avance de parejas, no importa si es exagerado y cursi.**

**En cuanto a Grulla y Vibora, al menos yo quiero matarme a mi misma por hacerlos sufrir tanto a ellos dos. De enserio, serio, serio. ¿la navidad es tu epoca favorita? Entonces creo que este fic definitivamente No te gusto :p.**

**Saludos a todos/as!**

**Despues de los saludos y que probablemente toda la catarata de tonterias que escribi fue mas largo que la historia, yo me despido!**

**Arribederchi, Aloha.. Ah no se mucho de idiomas, para que me gasto..**

**Chau!**


End file.
